Two Little Lines
by VikiDaisy226
Summary: Gabby hasn't been feeling the greatest, and she finally figures out why. Could this change her and Matt's future? Suck at summaries. AU (something I would love to see happen eventually).
1. Chapter 1: Changing the Future

**a/n: So this is my second Dawsey one-shot. I loved the bit of Dawsey at the end of 3x16. So cute that he would make that call for her! This is a one-shot, but if I really think about it, and people like this one, I might make it a multi-chapter or two-shot. Please review!**

**Disclaimer****: Sadly, I still don't own Chicago Fire, or these characters, or else Dawsey would have their own spin-off show. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two pink lines. Those two pink lines would change both of their lives indefinitely. It was something they had talked about before but it wasn't planned until after they were married. Or so she thought.

Her and Matt had spent the past few days moving stuff from both of their apartments into their new one and today they were getting the last of her things from her apartment before she handed over her keys for good. That morning, she woke up feeling nauseous and threw up once, causing Matt to become worried about her. She had brushed it off as nothing, telling him that it could just be something she ate that didn't agree with her. Yet here she was now, sitting on the edge of her tub with the test in her hands.

She knew Matt wanted kids and she did too, but this was very quick even by their standards. She still wanted to become a firefighter, but she knew it wouldn't be possible at the moment and would have to wait a few years still. At the same time, she knew deep down that becoming a firefighter wasn't really what she wanted; it was just a way for her to prove herself as something more than what she saw herself as. She knew Matt wouldn't want her to go through with the next physical test now that she was pregnant and she understood that, but she wanted some way to show everyone she could do anything they could no matter the fact she was a girl.

"Baby, are you okay?" Matt asked from the other side of the door pulling Gabby out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second," Gabby replied standing up.

She wiped her face free of tears and put the test down on the counter. _Well here goes nothing_, she thought as she opened the door.

"Matt?" She called out through the apartment.

"In here!" Matt responded from the living room. "Ready to go?" he asked as she came into the room.

"Yeah but can we talk about something first?" Gabby asked nervously.

"Okay… is there something wrong?" Matt asked warily.

"Not really wrong, but it's big and could possibly change our lives."

"What is it? Are you sick?" Matt asked hurriedly even more scared now.

"No, no, I'm not sick or anything like that. I, um, well… you know how I wasn't feeling the best these past few days? Well, I, um, on a hunch I took a test earlier… What I'm trying to say is… Matt, I'm pregnant." Gabby said in a hushed tone, unsure of what Matt was going to say.

After a few moments of silence, Gabby looked up at Matt to gage his reaction. To her surprise, he had a big grin on his face.

"Are you okay with this? I mean, I know it isn't what we had planned for right now, and I know I was going to go take the firefighter's physical again, but I am willing to put everything off so that we can do this. I want to have a family with you Matt, and I feel like this is fast, but perfect at the same time," Gabby rushed out, still unsure of Matt's reaction.

"Gabby, calm down. I couldn't be more excited or happy than I am right now. I get that this is fast and unexpected but I never wanted anything more than to have a family with you. I get you want to be a firefighter and I respect it if you want to try again after you have the baby. I love you more than anything and this is perfect and what we need right now," Matt said looking into Gabby's eyes.

"That's the thing Matt," Gabby started, making Matt confused. "I don't think I want to be a firefighter anymore. We can't risk possibly leaving this baby without parents. Not to mention I think a part of me just wanted to prove Hermann wrong by showing them that a woman could do anything a man could do. I get so scared every time you run into a fire, and I know that if I was to be a firefighter, I would freeze up every time with that fear and possibly risks our lives. I can't do that. I won't do that. That's why I'm going to stay on as PIC until I go for maternity leave, and then I am going to be the best mom and girlfriend that I can be."

Matt looked at Gabby stunned. He had always thought it was her dream to be a firefighter, but now that she explained it to him it made sense. He didn't like the thought of losing her in a fire either, and he didn't want their child or any future children to ever have to go without both of their parents because they both risked their lives in fires. He finally understood why she was so scared of him going into fires and burning buildings, and it made him love her even more than he already did.

"Gabby, I understand. I want to build an entire life with you, and not have to worry about leaving this baby or any future ones as orphans. I love you with my entire heart, and I just want to make sure this is what you really want."

"Matt, I want this family, _our _family, more than anything in the world, and I am 100% sure about being a firefighter. I think it was just a phase, and I really think I wanted to prove Hermann wrong."

Matt smiled, "Well one way of doing that, is to be the best mom, paramedic and woman in the entire world and prove that while men may be good at a couple different things, women are superheroes who can do anything."

"I love you," Gabby whispered as she leaned in to kiss Matt.

"I love both of you to the moon and back a thousand times," Matt whispered back.

"Now that this is settled, we have a couple things to do," Gabby grinned, pulling away from Matt.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Matt asked her skeptically.

"Well first, we need to finish moving into our new place, then I need to make an appointment with my OBGYN, then I have to go to the fire academy and explain why I won't be able to take the physical, and finally, we have to tell my parents, Antonio, your mom, Christie and everyone at the fire house," Gabby laughed.

"Well how about we finish moving, set up your appointment for tomorrow, talk to them at the academy but wait a bit until we tell everyone else. I doubt you will start showing anytime soon, so we can tell them when that time comes. However, I think we should tell Boden just because of our lines of work. How does that sound?" Matt asked, pulling Gabby up from the couch.

"That sounds perfect. I can't wait until this baby is here," Gabby said putting her hands over her flat tummy.

"I love you both so much," Matt said, covering her hands with his.

"We love you too," Gabby said, excited for what the future could bring for their small family.


	2. Chapter 2: Our Little One

"You excited for today?" Matt asked Gabby as he came out of the bathroom.

"You are seriously asking me if I am excited to go to the doctor and possibly see our baby and hear our baby's heartbeat for the first time. Matt, what do you think?" Gabby asked him with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Okay I guess that was a stupid question. I guess I'm just a little nervous. I mean sure I looked after the boys for a while, but that is a whole lot different than a newborn," Matt said as he finished getting dressed.

"I know, but we have at least 8 months before we have to worry about that. So, let's go to the doctor's, see our baby and then we can go to the fire house and talk to Boden. At least the academy understood and that is one obstacle already defeated," Gabby told Matt as she started to get her coat on.

It had been about a week and a half since she had found out she was pregnant. It was their appointment to confirm the pregnancy, and they both had been getting anxious since they couldn't get in to see the doctor right away. They had both gone in to talk to the ones at the academy and explained that because they didn't want to risk losing the baby; Gabby wouldn't be taking the physical test with the next group. They were told that if she ever wanted to take the test again, she would be more than welcome and were congratulated on the baby.

"Okay, let's go see our baby," Matt said closing the front door and making their way to truck.

"I am so nervous," Gabby whispered to Matt as she started to fidget.

"Don't worry, we will be going in soon," Matt whispered back, kissing her temple and taking a hold of Gabby's hand, placing them on his lap.

"Gabriela Dawson," the nurse called.

Getting up, Gabby and Matt made their way into the examination room.

"Okay, you can change into this gown, and take a seat up on the table and the doctor will be with you in a couple minutes," the nurse explained handing Gabby the hospital gown.

"Thank you," the couple replied.

A couple minutes after Gabby changed and hopped up onto the examination table, the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Fields, and you must be Gabby. I am guessing this is the father?" he asked gesturing to Matt. Gabby nodded.

"Matt Casey, nice to meet you," Matt replied shaking the doctor's hand.

"So, blood work has come back positive for pregnancy. Now, I will do an ultrasound and measure the baby so we can see how far along you are," Dr. Fields said as he started up the ultrasound machine and having Gabby lie down.

Matt grabbed a hold of Gabby's hand as the doctor placed the gel on her abdomen. Then, he put the wand on the gel and started to rub it over her abdomen. Suddenly, the sound of a strong thumping filled the room. Tears immediately filled both Gabby and Matt's eyes as they looked at the screen and saw their baby for the first time.

"There," he said pointing to a spot on the screen, "is your baby. Now, by measurements, you are about 8 weeks, and your due date will be October 21."

Gabby looked at Matt and whispered, "That's our baby." Matt leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I will go and get your printouts of the ultrasound and your next appointment card. You can go ahead and get dressed Gabby," Dr. Fields said as he wiped off Gabby's stomach.

Matt looked at Gabby with pure adoration in his eyes, "I love both of you so much," he said, kissing her and placing his hand over her stomach.

"We love you too," Gabby replied covering his hand with hers.

After the doctor came back and gave them their printouts and the date of Gabby's next appointment, the couple got back in Matt's truck and headed to the firehouse to talk to Chief Boden.

Pulling up outside the fire house Matt turned to Gabby, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this," she said climbing out of the truck.

They proceeded in, waving at those who were on shift whom they knew. They came to Boden's office and knocked.

"Hey Chief, can we talk to you for a minute?" Matt asked, poking his head into Boden's office.

"Casey, Dawson, nice to see you, sure come on in," Boden replied, waving them in. "What brings you here on your day off?"

"Well we just wanted to talk to you about something that kind of affects my job," Gabby answered sitting down across from Boden.

"And that is?" Boden asked, very curious.

"Well, I am," Matt clearded his throat, "sorry, _we_ are having a baby, and we just thought we would let you know just in case there is a call dangerous to the paramedics or something like that," Gabby explained.

"Well first off, congratulations; second, I am happy you told me because then I can keep an eye on you until maternity leave and not have to worry. Finally, I am guessing you are not telling everybody yet?" Boden asked.

"No, we want to keep it on the down low for now, and then once we get past this critical stage, we'll tell eberyone." Matt responded, squeezing Gabby's hand.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I can keep this a secret," Boden said with a small grin. "How far along are you?" 

"8 weeks. We are due in October," Gabby said smiling.

"That's great. I am very happy for you two, you deserve this after everything that's happened in the past few months," Boden told them smiling as he stood to give Gabby a hug and Matt a handshake. "Head on home, and get some rest. Who knows what tomorrow will be like."

"Will do Chief, thanks again," Matt said pulling Gabby up.

"Anytime," Boden called as the couple walked out of his office holding hands. He smiled to himself, happy that something was _finally_ going right for those two.

Walking out to the truck, Matt looked at Gabby. "Ready to head home?"

"Most definitely. Momma and baby need a nap," she replied rubbing a hand over her slight tummy. "Then maybe we can talk about the nursery or names?"

"Anything you want. I am up to anything as long as it involves being with you," Matt smiled and leaned down to kiss Gabby.

Getting in the truck, all Gabby could think of was what the future could bring, with the man she loved with her whole heart and their baby that would bring even more love and happiness into their lives. In her mind, everything was as perfect as it could get; yet to Matt, there was only one more thing he wanted and he was going to make that happen soon.


	3. Chapter 3: One Big Family

**A/N: Hey there! I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner. Life has been crazy busy and stuff like school and family have been getting in the way. I had hoped to have this chapter out a couple weeks ago, but nothing seemed to fit into my schedule like I wanted it to. I want to thank those that have read TLL and liked it so far. Your reviews and favourites motivate me to write more. I think the way I will write this, is to start each chapter by letting everyone know how far along Gabby is into the pregnancy. That way, it makes it less confusing and easier to follow. I promise to have the next chapter out by this time next week, maybe sooner. So, here is the third chapter in **_**Two Little Lines**_** enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still, I sadly don't own Chicago Fire, P.D or any of their characters. That right belongs to Dick Wolf and him alone.**

* * *

_**8 weeks 4 days**_

Life for Gabby and Matt had been hectic ever since they had seen their baby for the first time. They had been to the academy to let them know about the pregnancy and that Gabby would no longer be taking the fireman's test, and had been to see Boden to let him know about the baby, and that Gabby had to be careful on shift, as to not risk losing the baby. The happy couple had also been to see both Gabby's parents and Matt's mom to spill the good news about a new little Casey arriving in October.

Both Gabby's parents and Matt's mom had been ecstatic to find out about the baby and were very happy for the couple. Matt and Gabby both knew that the hard part had come now, and that was keeping it from their family at the fire house.

"Matt, I don't know how we're supposed to keep this from them. I mean Shay is like my sister and you and Kelly are pretty much brothers. What are we gunna do?" Gabby asked, tears forming in her eyes. She had never liked keeping anything from Shay or Severide and by adding in the pregnancy hormones, she just couldn't see why they had to keep the baby a secret.

"How about we just tell everyone? I mean, like you said, we are going to have such a hard time keeping this a secret from everyone and Shay, Severide or anyone else is bound to figure it out before we tell them. So how about on shift tomorrow we tell everyone during briefing. We will tell Boden that we would like to tell everyone and I am sure he will let us," Matt said, making Gabby grin.

"I love you," Gabby said as she kissed Matt. "Thank you for everything you have done for us."

"I love you more than life itself, Gabby. You know I will do anything to please you and our baby. You also know that I will do anything to protect both of you," Matt replied, placing a hand on Gabby's cheek and rubbing his thumb over it.

"You know, we should probably start talking about names. I know I am only 8 weeks, but it is good to start early. That way, if we have any ideas we can write them down and then get rid of the ones we don't like," Gabby said, placing a hand over her tiny bump, and moving to sit on the couch.

"I like that idea. I have two small requests," Matt said shyly, taking a seat beside Gabby and putting his arm around her, pulling her into his chest.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Gabby asked, looking up at Matt from his chest.

"Well, number one is that we somehow honour Andy in the baby's name. I know he has been gone al long time, but he was as good as my brother and I want to honour him that way. If that's okay with you," Matt said nervously, looking into Gabby's eyes.

"I would love that. How about instead of Andy, we use Darden? That way it would work for a little boy or a girl," Gabby said, smiling up at Matt, with tears in her eyes.

"I love that thought. Thank you," Matt said, with tears also in his eyes, lightly kissing Gabby.

"Okay, so that was your first request. What about your second?" Gabby asked, looking at Matt questioningly.

"Well, one thing that I also would like, is for the baby to have my last name. I would only do that though, if you have it too. I know this isn't the most conventional way of asking you to marry me, but what in our relationship has been conventional? I love you more than anything else in life, and I want nothing more than to have you as my wife. So, in saying that, Gabriela Dawson, would you do me the immense honour of becoming my wife?" Matt asked, getting down on one knee and pulling out a beautiful ring.

Gabby, speechless, pulled Matt off the floor and into her arms. As they pulled apart, Gabby placed a soft kiss on Matt's lips, and as they pulled back, whispered the one word Matt was longing to hear. "Yes, of course I will marry you."

Matt pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply. "I love you both so much, and now we can be a real family."

"We love you too. I am so happy right now," Gabby replied with a few tears slipping out of her eyes.

"Me too. So I guess we will have a couple things to tell the house tomorrow huh?" Matt asked, sitting back down on the couch, pulling Gabby into him once more, and placing his hand on her slight bump.

"I guess we will. Although, most of them probably won't be surprised," Gabby laughed, covering Matt's hand with hers.

"No probably not. I'm pretty sure Hermann, Severide and Shay have been taking bets about how long a wedding would take for us since the day you started at 51," Matt chuckled, remembering the day vividly.

"I wouldn't doubt it. It sure does sound like Hermann and Severide to profit on our happiness," Gabby said, a big grin splitting her face, followed by a big yawn.

"Why don't we get you two to bed? We have shift tomorrow anyway and it is kinda late," Matt suggested, getting up from the couch and pulling Gabby up with him.

"Okay, but only because you are right and the baby does need rest," Gabby chuckled, pecking Matt on the lips before pulling him upstairs after her to their room.

As they curled into bed together, Gabby looked up at Matt and gave him a deep kiss before resting her head on his chest. "I love you and our baby so much."

"I love you both too," Matt replied, kissing Gabby on her head. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Matt," Gabby replied, before slipping into dreamland.

* * *

As they walked into the firehouse the following morning, there was nothing for the couple to do to hide their excitement. Severide was the first to notice.

"Hey what's going on with you two? You look like the cat that ate the canary," Severide asked, chuckling at the blushes that appeared on Matt and Gabby's faces.

"Don't worry about it. I will let you know as soon as I can, okay?" Matt asked, hoping Kelly believed him. He didn't like hiding the truth from the man who was as good as his brother, but he knew Gabby would be pissed at him if he let their news slip before they told the rest of their 'family'.

"Okay, well if anything is up that you need my help with, you let me know," Kelly replied, skeptically.

"Ready to go see Boden?" Matt asked Gabby after Severide left and they were both changed into their uniforms.

"Yeah. I can barely contain my excitement, I am so anxious to tell everyone!" Gabby said, as they walked towards Boden's office. Seeing he was alone, they knocked on his door.

"Chief, can we talk to you for a minute?" Matt asked.

"Sure, come on in. What can I do for you two?" Boden asked as the couple closed the door and sat down. He was pretty sure of what they were going to ask him.

"Well, we were wondering if it would be okay to tell everyone our news at the end of briefing?" Gabby asked Boden.

"I am guessing the news is what we discussed the other day?"

"Yes, Chief, it is. We talked about it and we know that we won't be able to keep it a secret for long anyways, so we wanted to be the first ones to tell our family before rumors started," Matt explained.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that. You two go ahead and call everyone in for briefing and we can get started," Boden dismissed them with a smile on his face, as he was excited for them. He knew that they had been through so much and it was nice to finally see things going right for them.

* * *

After Boden had finished his briefing for the shift, he sat down on the edge of one of the tables and addressed his men, "Now, that is all for briefing, but Matt has an announcement to make before you all leave. Matt, go ahead."

"Thanks, Chief. He said that this is my announcement, but actually it is both mine and Gabby's. We wanted you all to be the first to know that we are getting married!" Matt grinned as he finished the sentence, and the entire briefing room erupted into cheers. He pulled Gabby into his side and placed a kiss on her head. "However, that is not the announcement Chief knew about. We actually have two. The second is that in about 7 months, there will be a new member of 51. Gabby is pregnant also!"

Once again the room erupted into cheers. Shay immediately ran over to Gabby and grabbed her into a big hug, "I knew there was something up with you! How far along are you?"

"About 8 weeks. We are due October 21," Gabby replied, a big grin gracing her face.

Severide walked over to the couple, giving Matt a hug, "I am so happy for you man, you deserve this."

"Thanks, I know we weren't close for a while, but it's nice to finally have you as my brother again," Matt said, giving Kelly another hug.

"Same goes to you," Kelly replied, patting Matt on the shoulder.

After the excitement had died down a bit, everyone started to file out of the briefing room.

"Kel, Shay, we were wondering if we could talk to you for a minute," Gabby asked, pulling the couple's best friends back into the room.

"Sure what's up?" Shay asked.

"Well, to Matt and I, you are both like a brother and sister to us. You guys have done so much for us and have been there with us through everything that has happened in the past year and a half. We were first wondering if you, Shay, would be my maid of honour, and you, Kelly, be Matt's best man?" Gabby asked her friends, smiling.

Shay and Severide shared a look, "We would be happy to."

"Great," Matt replied, "Next thing, we would love for you to be the baby's godparents. There are no better people I would trust to look after my son or daughter in case something were to happen."

Once again, Shay and Kelly shared a look and they both knew that this couple was the brother and sister in their lives.

"We would be honoured to be the baby's godparents," Shay replied, tears in her eyes, giving Gabby then Matt another hug, followed by Severide doing the same.

"Well, that is a weight off of our chests. Now we just need to get a wedding planned before the baby is born, and plan out a nursery. Nothing major," Matt chuckled as the quartet left the briefing room, laughing and happy that everything was finally working out for Matt and Gabby.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It felt great to get the telling of the baby to the fire house off my chest. That is one major milestone tackled! I hope y'all thought Matt's proposal was cute. I wasn't entirely sure how to write it, but I thought that sounded like something Matt would say, considering nothing in their relationship has ever been 'conventional'. I hope you also like the choice I made for Baby Casey's godparents. It kinda seemed like a no-brainer considering how close those four are. **

**Also, there is a bit of insight as to the baby's name! The last name will obviously be Casey, and Matt really wants Darden to be in there somewhere. We'll just have to see how that works! I am just giving y'all a heads up… Matt and Gabby will **_**NOT**_** be finding out what they are having ahead of time. I think it makes it more fun when it's a surprise. Not to mention I already know where I am headed with this. Like I said, I will try and get another chapter up in about a week, but I just got a major assignment for my English class so we will see! *fingers crossed* **

**So I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! They make me a better writer!**


	4. Chapter 4: Another Look

_12 weeks_

It had been almost a month since Matt and Gabby had told everyone at 51 she was pregnant. Almost right after they told everyone, Matt, Gabby, Shay and Severide had started to plan Matt and Gabby's wedding, along with getting plans for the baby's nursery started.

Matt and Gabby had just finished another shift, and headed home for some rest before heading to the 12 week ultrasound Gabby had scheduled. As they pulled into the driveway, Gabby let out a sigh.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Matt asked concerned, placing his hand on Gabby's small bump that had started to show a couple weeks prior.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of what the future is going to be like, married to you and having a mini Casey running around this place. Believe, I am not second guessing anything, just imagining what it will be like after everything we have been through in the past year," Gabby said, turning and smiling at Matt.

"I know what you mean. Every time I think about the future, I can't stop smiling because I think of how happy we are and will be, married and having a mini one of us running around the house. I can't wait to marry you and bring this little one into the world with you," Matt said, leaning over and gently kissing Gabby.

"Come, on" Gabby said, starting to get out of the truck, "Mommy needs a shower, snack and nap before our appointment this afternoon."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Matt replied, smiling after the love of his life, who had a creation of their love nestled warmly within her.

* * *

As Gabby and Matt sat in the waiting room, waiting to be called in, a woman who looked like she was ready to pop any day sat next to Gabby.

"Hi, I'm Maggie. Sorry to intrude or anything, I was just wondering how far along you are, seeing as you don't have much of a bump," the woman said, smiling warmly at the couple.

"No, no, it's no trouble. I'm Gabby and this is my fiancé Matt. I just hit the 12 week mark yesterday. How about you? You look ready to pop any time!" Gabby said grinning back at the expectant mom.

"I just made 39 weeks a couple days ago. I'm only this big, however, because I'm having twins. The doctor said if everything looked good today, she was going to do a C-section this week sometime. Believe me, I don't mind being pregnant, but seeing as I am going for the two-for-one special, I am kind of getting tired of the whole pregnancy thing," Maggie replied, laughing a little.

"Wow, I am only having one, and that has been tough with the morning sickness. I can't imagine going through this with two at one time!" Gabby said, trying – and failing – to imagine herself pregnant with twins.

"Yea, it's tough. But nothing beats feeling both of them move inside me and knowing that I will get to have two wonderful little babies at the end of this," Maggie said, rubbing light circles on her swollen belly.

At that moment, the nurse came in and called Gabby to come back and get ready for the doctor to see her.

Gabby turned back to Maggie, "Good luck with everything, I hope everything goes well with you and your babies."

"Same with you and yours," Maggie replied with a smile at the couple.

When Gabby was situated and ready, Dr. Fields came in and started his examination on her abdomen.

"Well, Gabriela, how has the pregnancy been so far?" Dr. Fields asked as he pressed around her abdomen to feel where the baby was situated.

"It's been alright. I had a little bit of nausea but it's been pretty controlled. Once we told everyone at our fire house about the pregnancy, everyone was really supportive and has been looking out for me on calls to make sure everything is okay and there are no complications," Gabby explained.

"Alright, well everything feels fine, and you are progressing size wise at a normal pace. Now we will do an ultrasound, and get you a new copy," Dr. Fields explained as he placed the gel on Gabby's abdomen and turned on the machine.

Like the first time, the minute the doctor placed the wand on her abdomen, the strong pounding of the baby's heartbeat filled the room and a picture of their baby came up on the screen.

"Well as you can see, everything is going great. There is the head and arms, the legs and the torso. You have a beautiful, developing baby," Dr. Fields said, pointing out each part to the parents.

Tears immediately filled Gabby's eyes even though this was not the first time she had seen their baby. Every time she got a look at their little one, she got tears in her eyes at the thought of being able to hold the perfect creation of Matt and her in a little over six months.

"I will be right back with your print out." Dr Fields said, getting up and heading for the door to the room.

"Actually, doc, we were wondering if we could get a second copy for at our fire house. They are like our family and want to keep updated about the baby," Matt explained, smiling as he thought of everyone's reaction to the last ultrasound picture they had put on the fridge in the kitchen.

"That shouldn't be a problem, I will be right back with your printouts," Dr. Fields said, leaving the couple to look at their baby on the monitor.

"Matt," Gabby said turning to Matt, "I don't want to find out what we are having. I think we should pick a name for a boy and a girl and then decide once the baby is born. We can do the nursery in neutral tones and then accent with more gender specific colours once the baby is born."

Matt leaned down to kiss Gabby. "I think that is a great idea. We can start thinking of names now, and start painting in the next couple weeks."

After Dr. Fields had come back in with their printouts, Matt took Gabby out for a nice dinner to celebrate the health of their baby. They knew the next 6 months were going to be rough with both the wedding and the baby, but they knew that they could make it through it together.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I last updated this story. I've been really busy lately and I just can't seem to come up with any new ideas, and I can't seem to know what to write for this anymore. I promise I will still do this story, but there may be some major time jumps until I can figure out what to write. Sorry for the wait. I hope you liked it, since I know it was kind of short. If anyone has any ideas as to what I should add to this, PM me or review it here. Thanks!**


End file.
